Dumbledors Truth or Dare
by ChAnNeL2806
Summary: Just a little DracoHermione oneshot i came up with. Hope you like it!


Chapter 1: Just a silly lil' crush Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot 

_A/N Okay well this is my second DM/Hr ship so I hope you like it as much as the first one. Oh and this is only a oneshot so there will be no updates_

Draco Malfoy zoomed around the Quiditch field on his Firebolt his father just bought him. Finally he could beat Potter in a game, the Quiditch cup will be Slytherin's this year for sure thought Draco.

Draco looked down, and there on the pitch were the three people he hated most. Stupid Weasel, Potter and Mudblood, why do they look so happy, Draco wondered.

"Oi! Malferret get down here. Mione needs to talk to you bout something." Shouted Ron over the howling wind.

Great now I have to talk to Granger, well my day has officially been ruined.

"What do you want Mudblood?" asked Draco as he landed on the grassy field. Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty Hermiones curls looked blowing in the wind like they were.

"We have to meet with Dumbledor. I don't know what about I was just told to come and inform you." Said Hermione. Draco noticed her voice was crackly and hoarse. She must have a cold Draco thought, and for single second felt sorry for her but that feeling quickly vanished.

"Fine, I'll see you then." Said Draco and he got on his broom once more.

I wonder what that old geezer wants with the two of us. I haven't done anything totally horrible enough to get sent to the headmasters' office. I guess I'll find out when I get there.

After Draco put his broom away he went to the gargoyle in front of the Headmasters office.

Hermione was standing there waiting for him, once Draco was there she turned and said "Droobles". Suddenly the gargoyle sprang to life and let them pass onto the staircase.

There was a very awkward silence during the climb. Thankfully the staircase wasn't that long. Draco knocked on the door, which Dumbledor opened and greeted them.

"You two are probably wondering what you are doing here, and with each other no doubt. Well that explanation will have to wait a moment for I have an important meeting with Professor McGonagall. I shall be back in about half an hour so make yourselves at home." Said Dumbledor and he left.

Dumbledor locked the door behind them, making sure the both of them could not get out.

Prof. McGonagall stood at the foot of the stairs waiting.

"Do you really think this will work?" she asked.

"Well it better or I don't know how we're going to defeat Voldemort if it doesn't. They love each other; they just don't know it yet." Said Dumbledor.

Back in Dumbledors office

"That retarded old moron locked us in here!" exclaimed Draco wiggling the doorknob trying to get free.

Hermione just simply ignored him and sat down in an armchair against the wall and picked a book from the bookcase.

"Is that all you do? Don't you have a life outside books, or do you just hate 'fun'." Asked a sneering Draco.

"As a matter of fact I do, and just because I don't share every detail of it with you doesn't' make it any less fun. I, unlike you, don't need to party every weekend and shag every night to have fun," said Hermione looking up over her book to glare at him.

"Your wrong you know. I don't party every weekend." Said Draco looking down at his feet.

"Really?"

"Yea, I party every night." Said a laughing Draco taking a seat on the couch next to Hermiones armchair.

"Your insufferable, you know that." Said Hermione scowling.

" So I've been told."

"But not nearly as insufferable as that new DADA professor." Said Hermione " I mean honestly. How could someone so dim witted get the position of a teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you Hermione" said Draco.

"Y-you just said my name." Stuttered Hermione.

"Yes, usually that's what people call you by. I'm not going to call you Tom or something. And if we are going to be locked in a room together, which I guess is going to be for longer than a half hour, I suppose I should be civil." Said Draco.

Hermione mumbled something he could not hear. But it sounded like and agreement.

After about an hour of silence Draco got bored and decided to have fun.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked Hermione.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?" Draco repeated " honestly Gra-Hermione you're almost as slow as that DADA professor. Now choose."

"Er- Truth I guess." Said Hermione putting down her book.

"Chicken, any way um let me think of a good question to ask you." Said Draco going deep into thought.

I could ask her who she likes but that's obvious, she likes Weasel boy. Ah I know.

"How far have you gone with a guy and who did you go that far with?" Draco asked very curiously.

Hermione blushed and began to think.

"Well, honestly…er all the way." Said Hermione, blushing a deep red.

"No way! The perfect little prefect Hermione actually shagged someone. Now tell me who it was." Said Draco.

Again Hermione muttered something Draco could now hear.

"I cant hear you, come and sit over here so I can." Said Draco motioning her to sit beside him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I promise, now spill."

"Victor Krum, back in forth year. The night before he left." Said Hermione " now its you're turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said Draco.

"Who have you had a secret crush on and never told anyone about?" asked Hermione.

Draco thought and thought and finally he came up with an answer.

"You," he said simply.

"R-r-really" she stuttered again.

"Yes" Said Draco. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"And I still do"

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and check out my other DM/Hr ship._


End file.
